The present invention relates to a receiver for receiving and decoding digital broadcast signals.
Next generation broadcast systems such as DAB (Digital Audio Broadcast) and DVB (Digital Video Broadcast) are usually based on providing a fairly simple xe2x80x9ccore servicexe2x80x9d. This xe2x80x9ccore servicexe2x80x9d is to deliver continuous broadcasts of either audio or video programs, which are received by many customers. These customers can select one programme from several being broadcast by using a simple selection process, which is presented to them via a well-understood User Interface. For example, a radio broadcast user expects to select a band (e.g. AM or FM) then a frequency within that band to receive the program of choice.
DAB delivers continuous broadcast data in a slightly different way for users, but the model is still the same. Users will first select a xe2x80x9cmultiplexxe2x80x9d instead of a band. This multiplex will contain a number of xe2x80x9cchannelsxe2x80x9d rather than frequencies, of which the user will choose one. The user will then hear the program of choice.
DVB is similar, in that a user will select a provider (e.g. BskyB) instead of a band. That provider will then send a list of xe2x80x9cchannelsxe2x80x9d rather than frequencies, of which the user again chooses one to see the program of choice.
(Multiplexes (DAB) and providers (DVB) are hereinafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9csourcesxe2x80x9d.)
Thus, the xe2x80x9ccore servicexe2x80x9d provided by any broadcast system, whether for audio or video (or in principle data) can be operated by the same basic user interface.
However, one of the basic advantages of a digital-based broadcast system is that data can also be sent, which can potentially be stored in the receiver itself. This data can include information related to transmitted programs, programs themselves being transmitted on one or more channels, or a separate data stream that may be creating a quite separate data structure in the receiver, such as a small website.
One major problem with the data stored is providing a simple mechanism to allow the user to interact with it. Most existing systems try to provide a different user interface based on computer-style user interfaces, but this can be both confusing for many users, and expensive because of the additional hardware and software required to operate the data navigation system. An example of this is the use of complex Electronic Program Guides (commonly known as EPGs). These usually require far more sophisticated hardware and software than that normally found in consumer products, (e.g. a graphics display if no TV is present; a 32-bit CPU to handle the EPG code), and are usually quite complex for technically-averse users to navigate.
It is an object of the present invention to allow users of a broadcast receiver to interact with stored data in a simplified way, and at a reduced cost to the manufacturer.
The present invention provides a receiver capable of receiving and reproducing broadcast digital information comprising:
a radio frequency (rf) receiver for receiving information from a plurality of sources;
signal processing means connected to the rf receiver for decoding received radio frequency signals,
memory means for storing selected broadcast digital information for reproduction after the information has been broadcast,
control means for controlling the operations of the signal processing means and the memory means, and
a man-machine-interface (MMI) connected to the control means, the man-machine-interface including selection means enabling a user to select information to be reproduced,
the selection means being operable to present to the user a sequence of sources of information available for reproduction, the sequence including said memory means as well as the broadcast rf sources; and
means for reproducing selected information.
Thus, the user sees the stored data simply as one or more additional xe2x80x9csourcesxe2x80x9d to be selected in exactly the same way as any of the live broadcast sources. These additional xe2x80x9csourcesxe2x80x9d may be regarded as xe2x80x9cvirtual channelsxe2x80x9d which may be selected in the same way as live audio or video channels.
Other preferred features of the invention are detailed in the attached subsidiary claims. In the preferred embodiment of the invention means are provided for displaying data for identifying said sources, which is preferably displayed sequentially in response to operation of said selection means. For this, the selection means may comprise a single operating member such as a simple push button or rotatable knob.
Preferably a sub-sequence is associated with each source, which is presented to the user following the selection of a particular source. The selection means may have a separate operating member for selection from the sub-sequence.
The control means preferably controls the storage of information in said memory means and may be controllable in response to received broadcast signals. Thus, the storage of information may be entirely controlled by the broadcaster. The commercial implications and advantages of this are addressed in more detail below.
Usually, the interface between the control means and the memory means uses the same data formats and protocols as the interface between the control means and the signal processing means. Thus, one or other of the memory means and the control means may contain conversion means for converting from one data format to the same format as the other. Alternatively, the control means may incorporate means for standardising data received from the memory means and the signal processing means to a common format for presentation to the MMI. Alternatively, signals may be processed in two or more different formats, provided that the different data is presented to the user in a common format.